


Are some secrets worth hiding?

by Imamessbutjustpretendimfine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf!Hinata, M/M, dontknowhowmuchimgoingtkdoofthis, mybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine/pseuds/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine
Summary: Hinata is acting weird, not responding, not going to volleyball club- the only thing that makes sense is that something's wrong.Also contains a tad bit of fighting but it's like one paragraph and I didn't think was enough to put a warning on it





	Are some secrets worth hiding?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't really know what this is but I wrote it and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it. I'm a big fan of deaf Hinata and it works better if you already know he's deaf.
> 
> I know the story doesn't really make sense and I didn't check it but I hope you like it!! (*≧∀≦*)

"Hey, Hinata?" Kageyama called out, racing towards the orange haired boy in preparation to race past him but the boy didn't even look up. He had his face focused on the ground and seemed completely out of it. 

He slowed down and Hinata lifted his head. Hinata smiled but his eyes were red and his face was puffy. "I can't go to practice today." He said, his voice wobbly and his words were slightly slurred. 

Kageyama stared, Hinata never skipped, never stopped and never said he couldn't go to practice. "Why?" Kageyama asked and he watched as Hinatas brow furrowed. "What?" Hinata said, his voice shaking even more. Kageyama repeated the question and Hinata nodded to himself. "My mum said I can't." He said, leaving it at that. 

"I'm going to stay in the classroom. See you later." He said, turning and running off. Kageyama was stunned and walked aimlessly to the gym. 

Without Hinata what was the point of coming in early, they only did it because they were rivals and practiced in the mornings- he was bascially wasting his time until the others came. 

Kageyama, leaned up against the side of the gym and wondered about Hinata. He could hear voices and footsteps which made him look up. Tanaka and Suga were walking towards the gym, both of them pausing when they saw Kageyama alone. 

Tanaka then raced towards him, a menacing look on his face. "You didn't get into a fight with my fave routine kouhai?" He yelled, reaching for Kageyama, but he moved out of the way causing Tanaka to fall onto his face. 

"Oi, you're meant to respect your senpais!" He exclaimed, rubbing his nose where it had hit the ground. Suga came up behind them, placing his hand on Tanakas shoulder, sighing slightly. "Where's Hinata?" His voice kind and gentle. 

Kageyama shifted his gaze to the silver haired setter. "He said he couldn't come. That his mum wouldn't let him." Relaying hinatas message. Both tanaka and Suga a faces dropped. "And he followed her orders?" Another voice asked, joining the conversation. 

Behind the second and third year was Daichi. Kageyama nodded. "He said he was going to wait in his classroom." As they unlocked the gym anxiety flickered through them. 

When nishinoya and Asahi turned up they explained the situation with Noya exclaiming that his kouhai needed his help and Asahi looking like he was going to keel over. 

They practiced but it didn't seem to be as fun without the bouncing orange haired spiked leaping about. "Was he weird in yesterday's practice?" Suga asked, trying to think about what must have happened that meant Hinata was choosing not to go to volleyball. Kageyama looked up, thinking about the day before. 

"He kept zoning out." Asahi offered, the team nodding in agreement. They got changed and went on with there days, there minds all on hinatas odd behavior. Kageyama was in different classes than Hinata but they usually met up for break and lunch. 

After the first two lessons were over he went over to hinatas classroom, which was filled with students but there was the significant loss of the tiny middle blocker. Kageyama felt slightly freaked out, asking hinatas classmates about his whereabouts to which they shrugged and gave vague answers like, 'I think he went to get food?' 

He traipsed the school in search of his tiny friend but alas there was sign and he returned back to his own class room. 

By lunch he was beginning to feel angry. Hinata had once again ditched him, leaving him to eat alone without practicing any volleyball. Once school was over Kageyama made his way back to the gym, his feet scuffing the ground as he dragged them when he saw a flicker of orange out of the corner of his eye. 

He ran toward it, the flash had darted in between two buildings. He was just about to follow but then the bells began to ring and he had to turn tail and go to class.

Practice was once again subdued with Kageyama being angrier, and Tanaka and Noya being more reckless. The only person who seemed not to care was Tsukishima. Who was practicing Tanaka, whispering idiot under his breath everyone in a while when the upperclassmen made a mistake. 

 

At the end they gathered around to talk. Two practices, and though they had been in the same day was uncalled of. Even when Hinata had an appendicitis he had made the first practice before being unable to move. 

As they got to the door there was a knock and it slid open revealing Hinata, standing much smaller than he normally did. His lip was bleeding and he had a large purple eye. They didn't have enough time to take in all of his injuries becore ushering him in. 

The team looked down at there friend, who was shaking violently. They all began to ask him questions, encircling him until finally Daichi ordered them to be quiet. "Can you guys talk slowly and one at a time." Hinata asked, his voice even more slurred than normal. 

The team nodded. Suga put his hands in the shorter boy's shoulders. "Can you tell us what happened?" He said, pronouncing each word perfectly but Hinata didn't respond, his brows knitted together in concentration. 

"I couldn't come this morning, I'm sorry." He said, looking completely unsure. Suga nodded. "That's fine but what happened to you?" He said, even slower this time. Hinata seemed to understand this time. 

"When I've been walking home some guys have been harassing me." He replied, his voice so small and so indistinguishable that it was hard to understand. "Harassing you, how?" Kageyama blurred out but Hinata didn't even move, his eyes still watching Suga. 

Suga shifted his gaze awkwardly to Kageyama before looking back at Hinata. "What have they done?" And why?" Suga said. Hinata looked down at the ground as soon a Sasuga had finished. "They beat me up. The do because I-" he stopped himself short, making the whole team groan inwardly.

"I didn't answer them, they spoke to me and I didn't realize and I kept doing it so they got angry." Some do the boys laughed, startling Hinata and making tears stream down his face. 

They all froze, the small middle blocker looked devastated. "My head hurts will someone help me with my back." He asked weakly between sobs to which Tsukishima nods, stepping forward. "Suga, you too." Tsukki decided and Hinata made no move to stop him. 

Tsukki grabbed hinatas arm, making him flinch as though he didn't realize he was even there. They lead him back to club room leaving the rest of the team in shock: Hinata, the darling a baby of the team, attacked by thugs. 

Even though there reason sounded just like something Hinata would be guilty of it had shaken the smaller boy so much that they felt awful for laughing. Tanaka and Noya were furious, pacing up and down, deciding in there game plan to beat these thugs up. 

Daichi ordered them to stay and with help from the others they did but it took a lot of self controll. Kageyama kept thinking of hinatas broken sobs, his wide ill eyes and his quivering lips and it made him hate those bastards. How dare they hurt his friend, his partner! 

In the club room Suga and Tsukki helped him remove his shirt, revealing big purple bruising covering all of almost all of his chest and back except for large gashed in his back. They looked like they were made from a shop and they had been shabbily wrapped up.

"Is this why you couldn't come to practice?" Suga asked, standing behind him, dabbing at hinatas back. Hinata didn't reply, not even moving and something told Suga that that was a yes. After awkward chat in which Hinata, the usually loud and boisterous one, said nothing. 

His eyes fixed on the ground. The few things he did say were only when someone was right in front of him.

 

The week went by slowly, Hinata didnt turn up again and they knew it would probably be with the horrid way they had reacted before but when they saw Hinata he looked the same as he normally did, he just didn't go to volleyball. 

Teachers kept him back, quizzing him on his total comprehensive shut down where he found it almost impossible to keep up with classes. Kageyama waited for hm every time but Hinata would disappear into thin air. 

Friday finally rolled around and the team had decided they had to do something. Hinata had gotten more and more reclusive, choosing to avoid people, trying not to speak and ignoring questions. At lunch the team met up and began there plan. 

Kageyama had found out where Hinata had been escaping to- a small section of land in between a storage unit and the main building, finding only because he remembered seeing the flash of orange appear. Karsuno followed his lead and they finally approached his hiding spot. 

Hinata was sitting on the floor, turned away in silence. They walked, being as silent as they could until Noya day foot catch a metal bucket that was lying on the floor sending it flying. Everyone cringed at the sound and they all glared at him who hissed an apology.

They turned back expecting Hinata to be asking them why ther where but he hadn't moved. They looked each other, concern covering there faces. They got closer and Daichi put his hand down on hinatas shoulder, who jumped away. 

Looking around wildly to see the whole team there. "Hinata it's just us. Why are you out here?" Daichi said, his voice calmer than usually, Hinata looked up but made no move to respond. "Hinata what are you doing?" Suga asked, stepping forward. 

Hinatas eyes were large, filling with tears but he didn't make any move to respond. Angry flickered through Kageyama. Why was Hinata being like this? What had happened? "Oi dumbass!" He said, sauntering up to Hinata and grabbing the collar of his shirt. "What are doing? Why aren't you speaking? Stop it, stop this bullshit!" 

He screamed, screamed right into hinatas face and Hinata just looked back him, there was something in his expression that surprised him, Hinata looked relieved. Then Daichi stepped forward, pushing Kageyama away. 

He bent down in front of Hinata, who had fallen to the floor when Kageyama had moved away. "Hinata, can you come with us, you haven't come since Tuesday and we want to check up on your back." 

He said and Hinata was staring intently into his face, but he didn't move, tears spilling down his face. Daichi lifted Hinata up, walking them back to the club room. "Hey Hinata." Noya said, walking up behind him, Hinata once again didn't even move.

"There's blood on your ear." He whispered, his voice quivering as he lifted hinatas hair away. Hinata flinched away. The team watched the small boy. They sat him down. Kageyama was still angry, and even though he knew that he had gone too far he couldn't help but want to fight Hinata. 

Make him snap out of it. Suga bent down in front of Hinata. "Why is your ear bleeding? Did someone hit your head?" He said. Hinata shook his head slightly. "They took away...." his voice was so quiet and it trailed off. "Hinata do you want some of us to leave?" He asked, and Hinata took a moment before nodding.

Suga turned motioning everyone to leave. Daichi, Kageyama and Suga stayed. "Is it ok if Kageyama stays?" Suga asked, looking back at Kageyama and Hinata didn't say anything. Suga sighed, turning back. 

"Hey, Hinata. Tell us what's wrong? Have those boys hurt you again?" He said, Kageyama was shocked at the pleading tone. Finally Hinata began to sob. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." His voice broken and wrong.  
"Hinata, what are talking about?" Suga asked, when a loud ring exploded. 

Everyone looked around until they realized it was coming from hinatas locker. Hinata didn't move, looking confused a she sobbed. "Aren't you going to get that?" Kageyama asked but Hinata didn't even move. 

Daichi opened the locker, grabbing the phone. "It's your mum." He said, but Hinata looked confused. Daichi wasn't sure what to do, but pressed the tiny green call button. "Ugh, Hinata-san? This is Daichi, the captain of the volleyball club." He said, awkwardly. 

"Oh good, I knew Hinata wouldn't be able to answer." She responded, shocking him. "Tell him he has to go home, immediately. I need him home now." She said, and he paused. "He's a little shaken up right now." His eyes flicking back to Hinata who was watching him as he silently sobbed. 

"Yes, I know. Can you walk him home. I know he's not responding to you but don't worry he has his reasons." Daichi agreed and explained to Kageyama and Suga. 

They opened the door to see the rest of the team waiting outside the door. "We're taking Hinata home." Daichi said, and they nodded, staying where they were which he was thankful for.

They walked in silence and they were surprised that Hinata went up the hill everyday considering it was so steep and so far. Going over the mountain must be hard.

"Hey, Chibi!" A voice called out and everyone but Hinata turned around. "Not so high and mighty without your fake ears are ya?" A group of tall teens were walking down the opposite way as them, laughing and jeering. 

They didn't say much more, just bantering around. When Hinata saw them he froze, but Kageyama put his hand against hinatas back, pushing him forward. "Is that them?" He asked, Hinata once again not responding. 

He sighed and they finally reached his house. His mum was waiting in the door way. 

Her eyes were steely. "Hinata, come here." She said, and he nodded quickly. "Um, Hinata-san, I'm sorry. What's going on?" Suga asked, walking forward with Hinata, his hands on hinatas shoulders, trying to be reassuring. 

The woman sighed, brushing a hand through her bright orange hair. "You guys do need an answer, come inside." She said as she moved aside to let them in. She lead them to the lounge and then pulled Hinata out to speak to him. 

They were gone at least five minutes but when Hinata walked back in he looked much better. "I'm sorry." He said, bowing. The boys looked at him surprised. "I won't be coming into school over the next week. 

When I come back I'll tell you what's going on. I'm sorry, it will be much easier to explain then." Angry ran through Kageyama and he jumped up, Daichi grabbed his arm but he stared.

"What's going on? You are being insane! Why can't you just tell us now?" Hinata-san popped her head around the corner. "Boys, I'm sorry, I'm having guests over tonight. Is it ok if you go home now?" The boys looked shocked but left. 

As soon as they got back to school they were bombarded then the club room door opened and Hinata appeared. Everyone was shocked, he had no shoes on and he was still wearing his uniform. 

His eyes were darting around wildly. "Hinata?" They asked. "They came back." He said, breaking down into tears. Falling to his knees and Noya walked up and wrapped his arms around his blessed kouhai. "And I don't want them to take it again." 

"What don't you want them to take?" Noya said, making sure Hinata could see his face. Hinata shuffled forward, whispering in not as ear. He jerked back when he head what Hinata said. "How long? How- what?" He exclaimed, the team looked shocked, shouting out to what was going on but Hinata had already dissolved. 

Then they heard shouts. "Chibi? We saw you come here?" The voice called out, Hinata continued to sob, Suga walked up. "Hinata you have to calm down. Daichi, Tsukishima, and Asahi you check out who those guys are." He said but Hinata had gotten up, running back to the door. "Wait Hinata, don't." 

Noya screamed, trying to grab the younger boy but he was already out of the door. "Shit." He said, the team running after there tiny teammate. They saw him, three large guys had backed him against a wall, the team could see them laughing, sinister smiles on there faces.

"Hey, Chibi. It's a shame, I was hoping that you would have got your new ears by now." The tallest boy said, punching Hinata in the face. Then the team was upon them. 

The fight was short but it felt like a whole battle. The three boys looked shocked. "Chibi-chan, you know you may have friends but your not safe if you can't hear us coming!" The tallest boy sneered before turning around and fleeing. 

The team looked down at Hinata who was shaking. Physically trembling, his face toward the ground and tears streaming down his face. "Oi, dumbass, why didn't you tell us sooner that these guys were harrassimg you!" 

Kageyama shouted walking towards Hinata but Noya shook his head. "He can't hear you." The team looked around at Noya. "What do you mean?" Tanaka asked. Noya looked st the ground.

"He said he was scared because they took his hearing aids." He replied, and the team seemed to take a collective gasp. "How long have they been gone?" Daichi asked. Noya shrugged, looking down at the shaking kouhai. 

Suga walked up, bending down, speaking slowly. "How long have your hearing aids been gone?" Hinata watched Sugas mouth, trying to pick out the words. "Monday." The team seemed to take a step back. 

It wasn't that he had been ignoring them, he physically couldn't hear them. His words were still slurred, his voice a little to loud or quiet when he spoke. "Does anyone know any sign language?" Suga said, looking back at the team. 

"Doesn't tadeka-sense I?" Someone pitched in. "Go get him." Daichi ordered and they ran off.  
"Hinata, speak to us." Suga said. But Hinata shook his head.

"I have a weird voice when I can't hear." He whispered and Suga knew only he could hear. Suddenly hinatas phone began to ring. Hinata didn't move, but Suga jumped out of his skin. He really was deaf. 

"Your phone." Suga said, and Hinata furrowed his brow. He repeated it and Hinata reached into his pocket and shoved the mobile toward shore older boy. "Hinata!" The voice called out, Hinata-sans voice full of worry.

"Where is he? Uh- it's Daichi isn't it? I'm sorry. Hinata he's gone, he saw something outside and I thought he went upstairs but he's gone. Do you have him?" Her voice was shaking.

"Ma'm, its Suga, we have Hinata. Did you know his hearing aid was broken?" Suga asked, hoping he wasn't stepping over any boundaries. "I just found them under his bed. He needs to be more careful- they are really expensive." 

She replied obviously not realizing that someone had broken them. "Actually some guys have been harrassing him. They came to the school, and beat him up a little before we got there. He says they were the ones who broke them." 

He says, trying to sound as polite as possible. He heard Hinata-sans breath hitch. "I'll be right there. He has been like this for a week which means he's been at school completely deaf. He can be so stupid sometimes." She said, sighing, though there was obvious pain and worry in her voice. 

She hung up and Suga wrapped his arms ariund then shuddering middle blocker. 

While waiting Tadeka-sensei finally appeared. The team told him what they knew and then he turned to Hinata. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked, moving his hands at the same time. 

Hinata watched for a second before looking back down at the ground. Slowly he lifted his hands and replyed. Tassels was shocked. "You wouldn't have been kicked off the team!" He exclaimed, his hands moving despite knowing that Hinata wasn't looking. 

It took thirty minutes for hinatas mum to come in her car and when she did she ran to her son. Her son had calmed down and they had made him sit down in the club room tending to his multiple injuries. She began to move her hands furiously. 

Hinata watched and began to sign back, the team watched as the two were deep into conversation until Hinata began to cry again. His hands were shaking to much and his eyes fell down to the ground so he couldn't see his mothers signing. She hugged her son, thanking the others for helping him and leaving. 

Hinata trudged passed, his eyes flicking towards kageyamas who was closed towards door. Kageyamas soul shattered, all those times he had shouted. When he had screamed at Hinata between the storage and the school. Hinata had no idea what he had been saying. 

Everyone finally left, there parents phoning them telling them they were taking too long. And they slipped away. Saturday was surreal with most of the members taking in what had happened and then Suga had phoned everyone up and told them to meet in the park- they needed to talk.

"He's deaf." Tanaka said, as though he was finally realizing. "All those times we spoke to him he couldn't hear us..." he said, sounding broken. "Did he really think he was going to be kicked off the team for being deaf?" Noya asked, his hands curled into fists. Kageyama looked down. "Maybe it happened before." The team twisted to look st him and he coughed. 

Everyone knew that Inaga hadn't been on a team for in middle school but had assumed it had been because there wasn't a team. "Maybe that's why he was so excited to come to a school where no one knew him." 

The group paused taking in this information. "So he was trying to read our lips when we spoke. God, that hideout he had was so dark he probably couldn't even tell who we were." Suga said, sounding close to tears. 

Daichi put his hand on the vice-captains shoulders. "You know how Hinata had blood on his ears... do you think it's because those boys ripped his hearing aids out." Nobody said anymore, sitting in silence.

The days felt like it lasted years, the first few practices filled with more talk than any play and when they did play it was sluggish and uncoordinated. Kageyama was lonely and angry. 

Mainly it was directed at himself, for not noticing, that Hinata didn't trust him enough to tell him he couldn't hear. Hinata finally showed up on the Wednesday, he didn't go to volley club before school but Kageyama was determined that to find him after seeing him at the school gates. 

He rushed to hinatas class at break, the boy still sitting at his desk, writing something furiously. "Oi, dumbass!" He called and to his surprised Hinata looked up. 

He grabbed a chair and dragged it to hinatas desk, ignoring the faces of his annoyed classmates. "Are you ok?" He said, his voice becoming uncharacteristically comforting. Hinata gave a small nod.

"Why don't we walk, it'll be easier to explain." He said as he got up from his seat and the two boys left the class room. 

They walked through the mostly empty corridors and finally made it to outside the gym. "Are you really ok?" Kageyama inquired, looking at the smaller boys face trying to see any new injuries. 

Hinata nodded. "I had to get my new hearing aids on Monday and there different to my last ones so I had to get used to them." He replied, leaning against the wall of the gym before wincing slightly because of his back. 

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Kageyama voice was so quiet, it was so unlike him, he just said what he thought and everything was blunt and got to the point but this was too soft, too quiet. 

"You wouldn't have let me join." Hinata was looking up into the sky. "I've wanted to play volleyball for so long and I knew that you wouldn't let me play." Kageyama grabbed him, shaking him. 

"Dumbass, we would have let you play." He said, completely sure of it but then he saw hinatas face. A pitiful smile covering his face.

"Ask yourself- would you have really let a deaf kid play after being short and having no real skill? People think I'm too much a hassle for what I'm worth so if they don't know I'm deaf they can't hold it against me." Kageyama wanted to fight back, wanting to defend himself but he knew what Hinata was saying was true. 

He had basically written Hinata off when he had met in nthe gym on the first day- he could see himself shouting about there was no way a deaf middle school looking kid could play. 

He gave a small nod. "How long were those guys beating you up for?" He had been thinking of all the things he was going to ask Hinata when he came back but it all seemed to fade away. "They been making jokes for about..." Hinata paused to think. 

"A little over a year but it was last week that they noticed my hearing aid. They broke them and then when I was walking home from school they beat me because I couldn't hear them- I didn't know they were there." His voice was rising slightly and Kageyama moved quickly, not hesitating. 

He wrapped his arms around the smaller player. "You know I'm so sorry. I should have noticed, should have stopped them, should hav-"  
"Shut up, bakeyama! If you had found out then it would just be an insult to my ability to hide the fact I'm deaf." He cut him off, letting out an bubbly laugh, Kageyama could feel him tense , probably wincing. 

He took a step back removing himself from the other boy. "Can you teach me sign language? So if your hearing aids get taken I can help." 

Hinatas eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "I don't know proper als, I know a version adapted for speech so it shouldn't be too hard to learn!" The day professed, slightly sped up from before though the lessons seemed to still drag on. 

Then finally volleyvlub. He rushed to hinatas classroom so that he couldn't try to get out of it. "Oi, dumbass- time to go! Everyone's waiting." Hinata nodded and pulled himself away form his desk but Kageyama could tell Hinata was nervous. His hands were shaking. 

They walked in silence but kageyama placed his hands on hinatas shoulder, rotating them in circles, trying to be resisting.

Finally they reached the gym and Kageyama opened the door. Everyone was already in there and the pair walked in. Hinata was standing behind Kageyama and he knew that he was being used a human shield. 

"Hinata!" Daichi yelled. "We need to talk." His voice was firm but had tone soft understanding. Hinata walked out from behind Kageyama and Kageyama followed like a lost lamb. The whole team was in a small circle and they opened it up to allow room for the two pair. 

Hinata looked at them sheepishly. "Hi, guys." He reached up, scratching the back of his neck. They all stared at the orange haired boy. He still have several bruises but they were all looking st his ears. The think chunky hearing aids wrapping around the top of his ears. Kageyama was surprised he hadn't noticed them, or at least he hadn't looked at them like everyone else. 

"Ugh, do you want to have a look at them?" Hinata said, obviously finding the situation very awkward. He lifted his hand to his right ear and carefully removed it from his ear. They were all about to open there mouths and say no but they all leant in and peered at the clunky object. 

"Wow- it's so cool!" Noya exclaimed, his eyes growing wider. "So that helps you hear right?" His eyes staring st the object. "Err, yeah. These are a bit clunkier than my last ones but they're meant to be better." He said, his voice quieter and slightly subdued. 

"Oi, can you still hear if you're only wearing one." Kageyama asked, worried that it this would just make Hinata uncomfortable. Hinata didn't move and Kageyama repositioned himself on his left side. "Hey- you can't hear properly with only one in- put it back on."

Hinata whipped his head up, he obviously hadn't noticed Kageyama moving to his other side. He gave a small nod and wrapped the contraption back around his ear. 

Then Daichi stood up, moving forward and bending at a ninety degree angle. "Hinata, we're really sorry for ambushing you when you didn't have your hearing aids." He said, his voice firm and loud and everyone else followed suit, bending at the waist. 

The red headed spiked look take a back and when he looked at Kageyama he found that the black haired boy was also bowing.  
"Are you saying you would have ambushed if I could hear?" He said, his voice teasing, letting the others know that he accepted there apology. "Listen, I'm sorry for not telling you. I know you're probably angry-"

"What are on about? It's so much cooler that your deaf! Do you know how good it's going to be to rub in Oikawas face?" Noya exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowed but his mouth open in a wide smile. This seemed to a little too much for Hinata and they could all see his eyes welling up. 

The boys descended on the spiked, laughing and squeezing as they all toppled to the floor. The only ones left standing were Daichi and Tsukishima who looked happy with there decision not to join the human pile. 

For a second everything was ok, everyone was laughing but then they heard a whimper. Everyone's face turned to look at Hinata- the boy was wincing pulling his hearing aids off before his whole frame relaxed. Then he laughed, his eyes were still closed so he didn't notice everyone's worried expression. 

Then Tanaka and Noya began to shout about how cool it would be- that Hinata had a super power, though Hinata couldn't hear any of it. Kageyama helped him up, making sure Hinata was facing him. "What happened?" 

Hinatas face fell, pulling kageyamas heart strings with it. "When there's a lot of noise it can send my hearing aids into over drive and it hurts. It's fine. I just need a few minute before I put them back in." He smiled again and Kageyama put a hand on the smaller boys shoulder, nodding. 

Finally they all stopped messing around and began to practice. Hinata had put his hearing aids back in and had started receive practice with Noya and Suga- he was still as bad as always but they act slightly differently. 

And when the ball hits him in the face they freak out. Suga looked horrified and Noya runs, tripping over his own feet and smashes his face into the floor. Hinata picks himself back up, rubbing his cheek. 

"Sorry!" He calls out before the sound of Noyas face hitting the ground ran throughout the hall.  
Throughout the practice they all stepped around Hinata and Kageyama could tell that Hinata hated it. 

The smaller boys wasn't saying anything but his lips were pressed together and he obviously despised the pity. "Oi, dumbass- what are you doing, slacking? I won't toss for you if you do work on your receives!" Kageyama would tell, hoping to make Hinata feel better. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out. Before going back to receive practice. Ukai finally walked into the hall to find the boys training horribly. They would all make side glances at there red headed spiker. "Hinata!" He said, calling the smaller boy over.

He ran quickly, his eyes wide as though he were just about to cry and the whole team slowed so to listen to there conversation. "Let's step outside."


End file.
